Cove Hold
Cove Hold is one of the Minor Holds in the Southern Continent. Monaco Bay Weyr fights Threadfall over Cove Hold. Description : A detailed description of the Hold, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) Cove Hold is the newest of the modern-day holds. It was discovered by Masterharper Robinton on a reconnaissance journey to the Southern Continent. He described it as «… the most beautiful place I've ever seen, a perfect semicircle of a white sanded beach, with this huge cone-shaped mountain far, far, in the distance, right in the center of the cove…» (The White Dragon). When he suffered a heart attack and made the decision to turn over the responsibility of the Harper Hall to Sebell, the Holds, Weyrs, and crafts chose to honor him by building a new, comfortable Hold where he could retire. The resultant building and grounds were designed, built, and furnished with love. In only eleven days, hundreds of men and women constructed a Hold in the Southern fashion, suspended off the ground on pillars of black reef rock to allow cool air to pass below the floors. The corridor runs right through the building from end to end to act as a breezeway, and the sliding door that leads into the main hall is situated to form other breezeways, at crossing angles to the first, with the windows in the main hall and those in two of the guest rooms. In order to prevent Master Robinton's concentration from being interrupted by the clatter of food preparation, the kitchen is at the far end of the Hold from the study. The entire building is surrounded by a wide veranda shaded by a wide, tiled roof. The house is designed for comfort. In addition, special gifts add to Master Robinton's pleasure: a wooden chair from Masterwoodsmith Bendarek made to the Masterharper's measure, a full set of the Traditional teaching tunes, and most important, a supply of Benden white wines. Robinton's favorite bubbly pies are always available in the kitchen. Master Robinton's personal harp was a gift given to him by Harper Evarel and Weyr Harper C'gan on behalf of Hold and Weyr when Robinton, then journeyman, was made assistant to Evarel in Benden Hold. It is said to be there that he perfected his virtuosity in identifying Benden wines by taste alone. The harp, crafted in the Harper Hall by Mastercraftsman Liesult, Master Sharmut, and Journeyman Joilin, was constructed of two layers of white honey-wood sandwiching a layer of the same wood dyed harper blue, a deep, rich color associated with that craft. In the outer curve of the sound bow is carved a pattern of dragons in flight taken from the tapestry entitled Threadfall Over Bitra, woven early in the last Interval by Masterweaver Wikvalen. The dragon pattern is repeated around the top and bottom rims of the pillar. The harp is otherwise unadorned. The sounding board, which is rounded instead of squared, produces a mellow, almost introspective sound when the harp is played. The harp, like all of Master Robinton's personal instruments, resides permanently in Cove Hold on the Southern Continent, but it may be lent to Instrument-Craftmaster Jerint for journeyman instruction in the crafting of lute-back style harps. Cove Hold acts as a base of operations while the Ancient Timers' Plateau and the Ship Meadow are being excavated. The Masterharper s quiet retirement Hall became a center of activity when Lord Lytol left Ruatha for a fresh challenge, leaving Lord Jaxom and Lady Sharra to be confirmed in their rank. Lytol chose to act as administrator of the archaeological investigation, employing the talents of the Smithcraft, the Minecraft, volunteer dragonriders from every Weyr, and workers from Southern Hold, all of whom are eager to help uncover the mysteries of Pern's past. Cove Hold's peace and quiet are also broken by the arrival of the occasional traveler on his way to or from Southern Hold, or students from the Harper Hall who have come to learn techniques and tunes only Robinton can teach them. Dragonriders from Benden fly Threadfall over the Hold, and Robinton has a housekeeper to look after him, so his retirement is not a lonely one. History Ninth Pass Cove Hold is a unique hold that was created as a special haven for Master Robinton after his fateful heart attack. This cove was found when Robinton and Menolly were thrown off course because of a sudden squall while sailing. It was well remembered because of its beauty and the unique mountain that can be seen in the distance. When Weyrleader D'ram stepped down, he went between times to this cove and was eventually found by Jaxom and Menolly with the aid of Ruth and southern fire lizards. Jaxom also ended up here after fighting thread for the first time and in his delirium caused by the onset of Fire-head Fever went to the cove to «warm up». After Robinton's heart attack, a small house was constructed, which became Robinton's final home. He was eventually joined by Lytol and D'ram. Cove Hold became a base from which exploration of Landing was undertaken. After AIVAS's discovery, Cove Hold would become home to one of Pern's first working observatories. Following Robinton's death, Cove Hold remained as the home of Lytol and D'ram. They would be joined by Wansor, who had gone blind. Due to its observatory, Cove Hold became home to students who were training in astronomy. * Residents: Jaxom and Ruth, Sharra, Brekke, Piemur, Robinton, D'ram and Tiroth, Lytol, Wansor. Appearances * The White Dragon * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Dolphins of Pern * The Skies of Pern * The Atlas of Pern * Dragonlover's Guide to Pern ru:Прибрежный Холд Category:Minor Hold Category:Southern Continent places Category:Cove Hold